


A Phoenix Smitten by Beauty

by Traillbits



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Movie Night, Puppy Love, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traillbits/pseuds/Traillbits
Summary: After the dust has settled in Los Angeles, Ash returns to the city of angels to see the one person he hasn't been able to stop thinking about. He only wishes he could tell her that.
Relationships: Ash Rivers/Original Nosferatu Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Phoenix Smitten by Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailing the Malky Way (Fan_by_Proxy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/gifts).



> What can I say? February is the month of love, so all the love in these oneshots I've been posting lately. 
> 
> This one is part of a VtMB themed February/Valentine's art/writing exchange and was super fun to write. This oneshot centers around a Nosferatu OC Vinny whom takes the role as the Fledgling with a fun twist to the Bloodlines story in Sailing the Malky Way (Fan_by_Proxy) fanfic "How [not] To Catch a Thief" which I highly recommend as well her oneshot that Vinny and Ash are featured a little more in "One For the Beautiful Soul".

Ash wanted to tell her from the moment he’d gotten in the cab on it’s way to LAX all those months ago. Even now on the way back into Los Angeles that’s all he could think about. More precisely she was all he could think about. 

Sure it seemed so sudden and far fetched to believe he’d fallen in love with the neonate Nosferatu in those first few hours they’d spent in each others company. But there was something there. Perhaps even if love is not what happened, something had just clicked in the Toreador’s psyche. It made him feel as though since Embrace up until that point that he’d been stumbling in the dark with his eyes closed. 

That hidden clarity now revealed was all because of her. He had to have gazed upon her beautiful soul in order to finally see it. 

So it was difficult for him not to look over in Vinny’s direction for too long before turning away. Ash hoped she didn’t misinterpret that. He didn’t think she was hideous or ugly as Isaac had so enjoyed to point out. It was disgusting in itself how his Sire was so quick to dismiss the Nosferatu for their looks. Ash wasn’t about to say the Nosferatu clan could win any beauty pageants, but who was Isaac to judge this. All Kindred were monsters within their own right.

But Vinny… No he couldn’t say that about Vinny. 

She was no angel and she had made that abundantly clear, but neither was she some sort of hellspawn demon of Hell either. From just how excited she would become in their online correspondence to hear what all Ash had been getting up to, or how she added an endearment in calling him ‘Honey’ so causally yet so sweetly. 

Everything that was Vinny was beautiful.

Her friend-the Malkavian that gave him advice about caring for Binx-was behind the wheel of the cab. Every so often she’d say something that goaded a bubbly laugh out of Vinny, and once in awhile the Malkavian would glance at the Toreador from the rearview. He noticed the flecks of green poking out of her bob of platinum blonde hair. 

The car slowed outside the pawn shop, just in front of the allyway leading to the rundown apartments. Ash was no stranger to shitty hotel rooms before his Embrace just when he was starting out on thirty second appearances in commercials or if he was lucky a few minutes on a daytime soap. But this dinky little apartment was so significant despite it’s decrepit quality. 

Vinny had redecorated in the months that had come and gone since the whole kerfuffle regarding the Ankaran Sarcophagus. The tiny apartment had been gutted-it was doubtful the owner of the building was made aware or even cared that much about the alterations that had been made to rent out housing. 

The mildew scented carpet had been ripped up and a cozy fuchsia replaced it. The furniture-what little there had been-that had looked more befitting on the street curb was gone and replaced with some much nicer and modern tables and chairs. There was even a very cushy and plush mound that Ash assumed to be a bean bag chair beside an also newer and much nicer television screen. It was not furnished like a palace, but it was a much more modest home than the one she’d been staying in under (former) Prince LaCroix’s employment. 

“How do you like the place? Nice huh?” Vinny smiled, “Got a friend of my cuz to help me with hauling all the stuff over. The guy who makes this stuff is crazy clingy but the girl he’s with gave me a great deal. Said he hordes too much of this stuff before they can make more.”

Ash hadn’t spoken a word and seemed as though he were a million miles away. 

Vinny glanced over at him in confusion. “Ash? Honey?”

She snapped her fingers-surprised herself that even with hands more akin to claws that she could do that-and the noise seemed to shake awake the Toreador out of his thoughts. 

“Earth to Ash, anyone there? Ground control to Major Tom?” 

Ash blinked, looking sheepish. “S-Sorry! I was listening. I was I just… I have a lot going on right now.”

The Nossie frowned, “Is it about Isaac? He hasn’t still been trying to talk to you has he?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. I blocked him once the plane landed in Canada, before I even got my bags he’d sent me a bunch of messages.”

“Did you reply to any?”

He frowned, his blue eyes glinting with a glare. “No and I don’t really care what he has to say.” 

It hadn’t taken long before Isaac had gotten word that he was leaving, though he probably hadn’t assumed his Childe had left the country altogether. Maybe VV dropped the hint to him as she and Ash were on friendly enough terms. He just wished she weren’t so with Isaac as she’d no doubt be concerned for him. Ash’s Sire pestered him with questions on where he was going and why, when he would be back, if he was hiding from somebody. 

But he didn’t give a damn what the old man had to say. Not for a long time he hadn’t. He was just using these questions to try and quell his guilt. 

Vinny couldn’t help but feel glad to hear the Toreador had cut those poisonous ties. While the distaste she held for the Hollywood Baron was her own prerogative, she was more concerned with the poor relationship the two held. Clearly Isaac would not change his ways, and Ash no longer wanted his ‘help’ anymore than he already had. 

Though in fairness, Vinny considered that were it not for Ash’s abrupt Embrace than she and him would never have met. She liked her new friend very much, even if he was a little shook up.

Ash’s anger toward Isaac fizzled over when he felt a claw like hand delicate touch his arm. 

“I’m glad you shut the negative stuff out honey.” Vinny smiled happily at the Toreador. “He doesn’t deserve you.”

It was a simple gesture but Ash froze. He didn’t want to be creepy or seem super clingy. But he just wished he could envelop her in his arms into a hug. Be able to hold her, gentle crane her head, just enough so he could lean down to kiss her.

Ash scolded himself again, what was he thinking?! Not that he didn’t want to, and it had nothing to do with her clan-all the stuff about clans, the Camarilla or the Anarch sects meant very little to him. But he knew it would seem creepy or weird if he suddenly swept her off her feet like those movies that Ash had hoped to be spotted on by an acting agency pre-Embrace. 

He and Vinny had only talked in person a few times and had just emailed and texted each other when he left. That wasn’t to say they couldn’t make something work, but as impatient as Ash was he’s have to take this in baby steps. 

“Do you want to get out and go somewhere?” He suddenly asked, the words flying out of his mouth before they could be stopped. 

Vinny was just flopping in the neon green bean bag when he posed the question. 

“Honey, you know it’s almost sunrise?” The Nosferatu neonate asked in response. “Unless you want to hang around the cheap diner up the street or run to the blood bank for a snack I don’t think we have much time to do anything. I have a couple of bags here if you’re thirsty. I only really come here in case of emergency so they might be a little old but still drinkable.”

Ash did feel like some blood might do his nerves some good but he wanted to see this through given he was in deep enough now.”

“Yeah no I get that. I just meant tomorrow night, we could go somewhere and I don’t know figure something out.” He stammered. 

Vinny snuggled up further into the chair as she nodded with a shrug. “Hey that sounds good to me.”

“Really?” Ash sounded startled but attempted to hide it. “Cool, that works.”

“You thought I’d say no?” She couldn’t help but perk her lips up again. God she looked so beautiful when she smiled! 

Dipping her head back so as she was looking up at the ceiling she spoke again. 

“Honey, we’re friends and you literally just got off a plane after being stuck in the air for hours. Of course we can hang out together.”

Ash wanted to blurt out that he wanted to be more than friends, but knew this was not the right time. Speaking of time, Vinny was right in that sunrise would be on them in just under an hour, already Ash could feel his body protesting at being up and about when dawn was fast approaching. 

“You can take the bed,” Vinny suggested,

Ash frowned, “You don’t have to-“

“I’m ok here,” She advised, already cozied up in the beanbag chair as she reached for a peach colored blanket to drape over herself. “Make yourself at home here.” 

It was clear that there was no way of changing her mind and Ash was ok with that. He would rather be the one to take the chair or the couch but knew it’d likely be pointless to attempt to argue when she was housing him for the day. 

“I left some clothes for you too.” Vinny mumbled when Ash made sure the blackout blinds were totally shuttered. “They’re just whatever mens clothes I could find pilfering through a bin, but none of cuz’s have ever stayed over so take whatever you want.”

His style since moving up North had become less Hollywood and more pedestrian. He’d grown fond of flannel and while most of those were made with a plaid pattern in mind-a style he was more taught to dislike rather than his own preference-he’d grown to like it, especially in blue. So Ash snatched up a pair of yellow and black plaid patterned bottoms and a faded t-shirt for a rock band he’d never heard of. It was a little big on him but more than good enough to sleep in during the day.

Stripping his clothes in the bathroom, Ash couldn’t help but still linger on the Nosferatu likely sound asleep in a green bean bag chair just ten steps away. 

Her good nature, kind smiles, and just everything that was Vinny just radiated indescribable beauty. 

He stepped out and like he had assumed Vinny had since fallen asleep, no in and out of oxygen but her eyes were closed and her face looked so calm. The peach blanket had half slumped onto the carpeted floor, leaving her discolored shoulders bare. 

Ash promised himself he wouldn’t do anything weird. This wasn’t weird either, he just didn’t want her to be cold that’s all. 

Gently he pulled the blanket up over her again, only her neck and hairless head were exposed. 

Ash wanted to just give her a little peck on her cheek but he worried about if she woke up and noticed him so close. He just had to be patient, that was it. 

For now he left it alone, laying back on the bed he glanced over at her before his eyes fell closed and he was overwhelmed by heavy torpor induced sleep. 

\--

Vinny wasn’t too sure what Ash had in mind for where to go or what he wanted to do. Of course he could go wherever he wanted but Nosferatu were limited where above ground they could venture off to. She was also pretty sure that Gary wouldn’t take kindly to a degenerate artisan setting foot in her haven down below. 

Though all the same she didn’t want to take Ash anywhere near Hollywood. She wasn’t sure if Isaac or VV knew the former actor was back in town, but she didn’t want to chance an unexpected rendezvous with Hollywood’s Baron. 

Despite what she’d said the night before, even now with several hours ahead of them Santa Monica didn’t offer too much in the way of entertainment for two vampires, one of which being facially challenged. 

But she did have one trick up her sleeve. 

Vinny offered to pay Circe back for chauffeuring she and Ash around, but the Malkavian dismissed it. 

“The blood father christened this body with His faithful yellow chariot and she is intent to use it for you and your phoenix.” Circe replied when they pulled over. They were two blocks from their destination but there were few people here in which they could duck into the nearby ally if needs be. 

She didn’t tell Ash much about where they were going but could see they were in the heart of downtown Los Angeles. 

He looked over to ask her where they were going but the only other occupant of the cab was the Malkavian behind the wheel. 

“Vinny?” Ash asked, looking around quizzically. 

“Don’t worry honey, I’m here.” He heard her soft and whimsical voice reassure him. “Just head toward the Nocturne Theatre. I’ll meet you there.”

He had heard nosferatu could change or go invisible, but this was the first he’d seen it-or in this case not see it. 

But he did as was asked, stepping out of the cab he started walking down the street. When he saw the theatre come into view, he saw no one but felt a tug on his arm. A few moments later, Vinny crouched over the lock of a back door motioned for the Toreador to approach. 

She had picked the lock and held the door open for him to which Ash walked in, Vinny just behind him.

Closing the door behind them they could hear voices and music. There was a movie currently on right now, what film he wasn’t sure. Coming into view neither was sure they’d ever seen this movie, it was black and white and a hallmark of the 1950s age of cinema. 

There were few patrons in the stands, among them an old couple closer to the front for starters and a young man with his feet propped up looking like he was asleep. There couldn’t have been any more than seven theater goers for the silver screen tonight. 

“I know it’s not the most ideal hotspot,” Vinny started quietly. “But it doesn’t seem fair to keep you shut up in the apartment either. If it’s kind of lame here though we don’t have to stay-“

“No!” Ash said a little hastily, “Let’s stay. I think it’s perfect.”

Vinny giggled, “I don’t know if I’d say perfect. I feel like this movie is already thirty minutes in.”

‘Anywhere with you is perfect,’ Ash thought but didn’t say aloud. 

They sat at the very back just in case anyone got suspicious. But given it was a dark room with less than ten people occupying it, a Masquerade violation was highly unlikely. 

Whatever movie they were watching was interesting. Vinny was right that it had started without them already, but it could be pieced together that the main character was attempting to clear his name of a robbery he didn’t commit. 

Ash half paid attention to the film, every so often glancing at the Nossie that had her legs outstretched on the vacant rows in front of her. Once in awhile she wiggled her feet. 

“How are your legs?” Ash asked. Quickly adding in, “Since that change happened.”

Vinny wriggled in her seat, “A lot better actually. It was pretty weird at first, felt like I had jelly instead of bones in my legs. But I got use to it, and it kind of helped save my life in a way.”

She knew this would strike a series of questions-few knew really how all things went down that night in Venture Tower-but she waved away that she’d tell the Toreador all about that night later on. 

Another twenty minutes passed as the movie continued. That was when Ash got to thinking. 

This was kind of like a date, right? They were-for the most part-alone, in the dark, watching a movie together. Would it be weird if he…

Hesitantly, Ash outstretched his arm closest to Vinny and very slow and gentle rested it over her shoulder. 

He noticed the Nossie had sat up a little straighter and was afraid she was going to up and leave or tell him to stop. But rather she had sat up straighter so as she could readjust herself in the decades old seat and cuddle up closer. 

Ash’s shoulder’s sagged with relief and he couldn’t help the genuine smile. There were no words during that moment but there was no need for any. At one point Vinny rested her head against him mumbling, “You make a pretty good pillow too, handsome.”

It was hard to concentrate on the rest of the movie after that. All his attention focused on engraining every detail he could about her face in the dim white and grey light of the theatre.

**Author's Note:**

> As a double pun the movie Ash and Vinny sneak into is "To Catch a Thief" from 1955, a Hitchcock film about a former thief that's changed his ways and now has to prove his innocence when he is at blame for a bank robbery.


End file.
